The present invention is directed to the device of pop-up bathroom sink drain stopper, the up and down function of which is controlled by a horizontal pivot rod mounted through the drain pipe wall and extending through a hole penetrating the lower end of the stopper body thereby securing the stopper in place within the drain pipe. The specific problem in the prior art to which the present invention is drawn, is the necessity of the under the sink disassembly of the mechanical apparatus and removal of the pivot rod in order to extract the current typical stopper from the drain as is required to properly remove a clog.